tuppercrossfandomcom-20200213-history
Mochi
This is a self-insert! For the user, see User:Flavoredmochi. "ALRIGHT SATAN YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Mochi is an alien who takes on the form of a human girl in Tuppercross. She is Mochi's self-insert. She has two cats named Andromeda and Lily. Both of them are directly based off of Mochi's cats in real life. Origin Mochi comes from another universe, which she simply calls "Homeworld." She used to be a giant, literal mochi, until an evil force attacked, causing her to blow herself up into 1,000 smaller versions of herself in an attempt to save her own life. Each of the versions were sent to different universes, and, as Mochi describes it, she is "the lucky fuck who ended up here in Tuppercross." When she arrived in Tuppercross, the Skittles company found her and took her away to their labs for testing. There, they discovered she has rainbow-colored blood with a sweet, fruity taste to it. They also discovered that she bleeds out from the smallest cuts, and can regenerate her blood and limbs afterwards. Thus, they decided to use Mochi's blood to create their famous candy, Skittles. Appearance Mochi appears to be a short, teenage-looking girl with long curly brown hair. Her face and eyes are decorated with heart and star shaped sparkles. She usually wears glasses, but she can sometimes be seen without them. Mochi's main outfit consists of a blue T-shirt with a pink heart adorning the front, a short yellow skirt, black leggings, and black sneakers. Mochi's summer outfit is a yellow crop top, a blue plaid asymmetrical skirt with black shorts underneath, white knee-high socks, and black flats. She wears a pink one-piece swimsuit under this attire. Her hair is tied up into a high ponytail, and a star-shaped hairclip with heart-shaped sparkles pins back the left side of her bangs. To match the hairclip, she wears a blue belt whose buckle is heart-shaped with star-shaped sparkles. Finally, she wears a handmade choker with a heart ornament around her neck. The final notable outfit of Mochi's is her formal attire. In this outfit, she wears an off-the-shoulder floral top, a semitransparent black floor-length skirt with a solid black miniskirt underneath, black leggings, and black wedge heels. Her hair is once again tied into a ponytail, but she does not have the hairclip. She also does not wear her glasses with this outfit— instead, she wears contacts. Skills and Abilities As an alien, Mochi has many strange and unexplainable abilites, such as being able to explode into a million tiny versions of herself and then reassemble. As previously mentioned, she bleeds out from the smallest cuts, and regenerates her blood and any missing limbs afterwards. Sometimes, random body parts such as her hands or head will explode, especially after reassembling. This usually happens when one or more of her smaller versions is killed. In terms of strength, she can't do much on her own, especially with her small size, although she is very agile and has incredible reaction time. When fighting, she uses a variety of weapons. Her favorites include knives, guns, and, most notably, two huge gauntlets that deal heavy damage and in turn exhaust Mochi and leave her more vulnerable to injury.Category:Self-Inserts